We Don't Talk Anymore
by Dyn Adr
Summary: I overdosed, should've known your love was a game/Ya, seharusnya aku tahu/I think you might want me to come show up at your door. But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong/Dan mungkin saja kau membenciku/ [Songfic Project] /


**We Don't Talk Anymore**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez**

 **.**

 **[1 of songfic project]**

 **Warning:** Out of Character, Alternative Universe, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I just heard you found the one you been looking_

 **.**

Kau merangkul mesra gadis itu sepanjang berjalan di koridor. Kalian tampak mengobrol asik, sedangkan aku ... aku hanya bisa melihat itu semua dari jendela perpustakaan ini. Itu kah yang kau mau? Jadi, apalah arti dari semua yang telah kita lewati? Menyesal ... aku sangat menyesal.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sakura ..." Sasuke memeluk sahabat merah mudanya._

 _Sakura yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh sahabatnya itu, mendadak gelagapan. "Sa-Sasuke! K-kau—"_

" _Saku, kita sudah lama bersama-sama 'kan? Kau yang paling tahu dan mengerti diriku, begitu pula denganku. Aku sangat tahu dengan jelas dirimu. Bagaimana ... kalau kita menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat?" Pemuda itu berbisik rendah di telinga Sakura._

 _Sakura langsung melepaskan dekapan Sasuke. Matanya menyipit curiga. "Jangan coba-coba menjadikanku pelampiasanmu, Sasuke! Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau ditolak oleh Hinata? Lagi pula aku tidak menyukaimu, bodoh."_

 _Sasuke mendecih. "Walaupun kau adalah penyebab dia menolakku," Jeda sebentar. Sasuke seakan menyadari perkataannya yang kelewat pedas. Pandangannya menjadi lebih lembut. "Maksudku, walaupun hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat denganku, aku tak akan mungkin menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Justru, penolakan Hinata membuatku tersadar. Ya, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi kau mencintaiku. Tidak ada penolakan."_

 _Sebelum Sakura sempat menentang perkataan Sasuke, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan ciuman manis Sasuke._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **.**

 _I overdosed_ **,** _should've known your love was a game_

 **.**

Ya, seharusnya aku tahu. Aku dan Hinata adalah teman dekat—namun tak sedekat denganmu. Tentu saja Hinata mengetahui kalau aku menyukaimu. Lalu saat ternyata Kau tertarik dengan Hinata dan meminta Hinata menjadi kekasihmu, Hinata menolakmu karena dia mengetahui kalau ada perempuan malang lain yang menyukaimu juga.

Lalu aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu, dan itu semua terjadi.

Yang mambuatku tak menyadarinya adalah, Kau yang terlihat serius, saat _itu_ semua berjalan. Bukan sepenuhnya tak sadar, sebenarnya. Di awal hubungan kita, aku sudah tahu kalau mungkin saja aku hanyalah pelampiasanmu. Aku pun mencoba untuk tidak terlalu larut. Namun semua perlakuanmu membuatku ketagihan.

Sebutlah aku bodoh, mengikuti permainanmu. Karena aku memang bodoh.

 **End Sakura PoV**

"Ahaha, ahahiks, hiks ..." Tawa miris itu berubah menjadi isakan pedih.

Tidak ada yang terganggu, sebab ia berada di pojok perpustakaan yang memiliki jendela ke arah koridor kampus. Isakan itu semakin menjadi. Biarkanlah, biarkan ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke PoV**

Aku memandang seorang gadis cantik yang berada di sebelahku. Ini semua kah yang aku inginkan? Maksudku, ya tentu saja. Tetapi ... seperti ada yang hilang.

Semua memang salahku. Memperalat Sakura untuk mendapatkan Hinata, dan bahkan pernah membenci Sakura karena dia adalah penyebab Hinata menolakku. Bukan aku tidak tahu, kalau Sakura menyukaiku. Kami sudah bersama semenjak batita. Aku sangat mengerti dirnya. Sebagus apa pun dia menyembunyikan perasaannya, aku pasti tahu.

Namun keadaan seperti _ini_ bukanlah yang aku inginkan. Terkadang aku merindukannya juga. Tetapi ya, itu dia tadi. Seperti yang kubilang, semua memang salahku. Mendapatkan Hinata, tetapi keadaan menjadi buruk dengan Sakura.

Sebut aku jahat, egois, atau apa pun. Semuanya telah terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura PoV**

 **.**

 _We don't talk anymore like we used to do_

 **.**

Terik matahari serasa membakar seluruh tubuhku. Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah; disuruh Ibu ke _minimarket_ membeli bumbu dapur. Sudahlah di komplek rumahku ini jarang terdapat pohon. Panas matahari mengarah langsung, menyengat kulit.

Meringis, aku sedikit mempercepat jalanku. Langkahku hampir terhenti saat melihat dua orang dari arah berlawanan berjalan bersama. Kepalaku langsung menunduk. Sasuke dan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka habis dari taman komplek. Cih, sepasang kekasih yang romantis ya, bermain di taman.

Aku mencoba tidak perduli dan terus berjalan cepat. Tetapi, seberusaha apa pun, tetap saja aku sedikit melirik mereka. Ya, hanya sedikit. Namun cukup untuk mengetahui kalau Sasuke menatapku. Jujur saja, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Beberapa kali aku juga mengetahui kalau dia menatapku saat kami berpapasan. Tentu saja aku tidak terlalu—dan memang tidak boleh—berharap lebih.

Ya, kami sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi. Setiap berpapasan kami selalu diam layaknya orang yang tak saling kenal. Aku rasa pun Hinata tahu dan memaklumi itu. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya setiap aku selalu berpapasan dengannya dan Sasuke.

 **.**

 _Cause even after all this time I still want you_

 _Why I can't move on_

 _Just the way you did so easily_

 **.**

Bukan keinginanku untuk tidak saling cakap lagi dengan Sasuke. Keadaanlah yang memaksa kalau _aku harus_. Karena setelah sekian lama, aku masih tetap menginginkan kami seperti dulu lagi. Sedangkan dia, tampaknya sudah melupakanku dengan mudahnya. Sebab itu, _aku harus_.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membayar semuanya, dengan cepat aku keluar dari _minimarket_. Berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju rumah adalah ide yang bagus untuk bisa melanjutkan membaca novel secepat mungkin. Jadi, aku berjalan secepat mungkin—hampir berlari kecil mungkin.

Pagar rumahku sudah terlihat. Kupercepat jalanku. Tanpa sengaja aku melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Sepertinya Hinata baru saja pulang, karena aku juga melihat mobil yang keluar dari komplek, tadi.

 **.**

 _Every now and then_

 _I think you might want me to come show up at your door_

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

 **.**

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berhenti dan memandangnya sebentar, sebelum membuka pagar dengan cepat dan berlari masuk ke rumah. Terkadang aku berpikir kalau dia mengharapkanku untuk muncul di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan aku pun mau untuk datang lalu meminta semuanya dimulai kembali. Tapi aku takut kalau aku salah. Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak mengharapkanku? Malah mungkin saja dia membenciku.

 **.**

 _We don't talk anymore like we used to do_

.

Maka biarlah semuanya seperti ini. Mungkin tidak berkomunikasi adalah jalan yang terbaik.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Hi ^^

Ahaha, seperti yang kalian liat, saya ganti penname, wkwk. Dan yah, hampir sebulan gak nulis fanfic. Soalnya, begitu sekolah, wush, kesibukan menyerang. Ikut organisasi ini lah, itu lah, kepanitiaan, blabla. Jadi saya—sok—sibuk.

Oh iya, ini songfic project mau saya buat gak ada batasnya. Jadi kalau sanggupnya 20, ya 20. Semampu saya aja. Oke ;)

Dan buat Kak Imah Kakoeni (kalau ngebaca ini), YA AMPUN KAKAKKU :'( maaf banget fanficnya masih proses. Saya emang—sok—sibuk banget, soalnya :'( MAAAAF BANGET. Saya bakalan usahain ngenyelesain ficnya ASAP deh.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
